Boy's Bathroom
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: CraigXTweek. Oneshot. Don't like, don't read. Craig has his first sexual encounter of any kind. In the form of oral sex. In the boy's bathroom. From Tweek Tweak.


I don't own South Park.

* * *

The boy's bathroom was arguably the dirtiest place in the entire high school. It made even Kenny McCormick cringe, which was saying a lot considering the filth that blond was forced to live in due to his family's lack of money. There was toilet paper on the floor, stuck to some of the stalls in a disturbing sort of way. Only two of the toilets actually worked, and one of them was clogged. Two of the doors were hanging off the hinges from when someone, presumably Eric Cartman, tried to tear them off for one reason or another. Sharpie littered the doors, stalls, and walls with chicks' phone numbers and crude rhymes about bodily functions and the like. There were burn marks coating over the last stall, the entire thing charred from when Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman tried to burn the school to the ground and succeeded in only burning the stall and killing said blond. The one bar of soap was coated in an undisclosed substance, laying on a pile of torn and smeared paper towels in no better condition. And to make matters worse, there was a dank odor hanging in the entire bathroom that wasn't from any boy and wasn't from any drug and wasn't from anything else that any of the males that dared to use said public bathroom had ever smelled before. There were plenty of rumors as to what was causing such a muted stink, such as Scott Tenorman's body being stuck in the vents or a plot of the gnomes or some prank gone horribly wrong. But those were just rumors.

The filth was overwhelming, that muted smell filling Craig's nose when he was dragged into it. But before he could utter any sort of protest on the matter, those sweet lips were against his and his mind seemed to clear. It didn't matter that they were stepping over all kinds of garbage and it didn't matter that he was pressing up against a leaky, dingy sink. It didn't matter that they were skipping gym class and Cartman was sure to rat them out for it since he hated being there himself. It didn't matter that the door didn't lock and anyone could walk in at any moment.

Craig caught a glimpse of those wide but sinful green eyes and it made him dizzy. His head swam with that voice, so loud and so muted at the exact same time. It danced around him, asking him all sorts of questions that he didn't have the answer for. Instead, the brunette just nipped at his lower lip, glanced about the filthy bathroom, and nodded. There was a 'gah', a quick kiss to the lips, and then that blond was slipping down to his knees.

When Craig heard his knees hit the floor, regardless of where they were and when it had last been cleaned, a pulse of cold jolted through his spine. He pushed his black hair out of his permanently bored eyes, lowering his stare to that slender tweeker. He caught another glimpse of those electric emerald eyes before he found the words he'd never wanted to say, but knew he ought to.

"I've never done this before."

There was a blush and a smile from his blond counterpart, followed shortly by a string of that voice Craig had come to dream about. The words shocked him more than the sight of Tweek on his knees as he told him that he had and that he knew what to do. There was a brief second where Craig nearly demanded to know who the blond had gone down on and when, but he found no words on his lips once he opened them. Perhaps he didn't want to know, but more likely, he already knew. Tweek only skipped class with one of two people, himself and Clyde. And if he had never done anything remotely resembling this, it must have been that sweetly devious Clyde Donavan that had convinced the ever trusting blond to get on his knees and open his mouth. It wasn't difficult to imagine, but it made his throat dry nonetheless.

But when he looked back at those large eyes, flicking to the side in mild nervousness, Craig knew he didn't care. It didn't matter that they weren't exclusive. It didn't matter that Clyde had gotten his hands on that delicately twitchy tweeker first. All that mattered was that he was in the boy's bathroom with that blond now.

The brunette gave a quick jerk of his head in agreement. He willingly handed himself over to Tweek Tweak without the slightest idea as to what he was going to do next. With another string of panicked words that hardly made a lick of sense, his friend reached with clumsy, but confident hands to his jeans. Craig swallowed hard and dry, his hands gripping at the sink he was leaning back against. Once or twice, his hand slipped on the damp rim, but he hardly noticed.

His mother had always told him that his first time ought to be romantic, with someone special. Squeezing his apathetic eyes shut as his closest friend unbuttoned his pants and carefully unzipped his jeans, he couldn't help but think of that. He was told to find someone special, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and preferably female. He was supposed to lay her on his bed and caress her hair as they shared a tender kiss. He was supposed to unhook her bra and fondle her breasts as she softly panted that she wanted him. Then he was supposed to undress the rest of her and undress himself. He was supposed to make sweet love to her on his bed with her calling his name and his hands in her soft, flowing hair.

He was not supposed to be leaning up against a filthy sink in a filthy bathroom with his closest friend about to suck him off.

Tweek pulled his jeans down, his hands arching Craig's butt off the sink just slightly. Feeling those slender fingers sink into his butt drew him back to reality. With a sharp breath, his dark eyes snapped open and he jerked his head down to where the tweeker was making quick work of pulling his pants off. A coolness overtook him then as his boxers were eased down. The blond exhaled on his throbbing shaft, his breath as hot as the coffee he was so addicted to. It ran over his cock like fire, burning him from the inside out. The brunette made a sound that drew the attention of Tweek, his entire body twitching as he raised that beautiful face of his to his partner's. They stared at each other and the question of whether or not they should be doing this arose again.

Of course they shouldn't be doing this. They should have been dressing out in gym class with the rest of the boys. They should be listening to Kyle and Cartman fighting about whatever it was they were currently fighting about. They should be snapping the girls' bras when they headed out of the locker room. And they should be lining up to play basketball or volleyball or whatever it was the coaches thought they ought to be learning that day. They should be watching Cartman try and get Kenny killed with some stupid stunt. They should be trying to get BeBe's top to come off so they could all catch a glimpse of her fancy, lacy bra. They should be doing anything but this.

"Yeah, let's do it."

Tweek gave a stern nod of his head, causing his blond mess of hair to fluff about his fair face and a rather violent shudder to sweep over his body. His fingers dug into Craig's thighs just slightly, which brought a sound to his lips. He swallowed it, bracing himself against the filthy sink again. The blond licked his lips then and the world spun round and round, following the way that pink tongue traced over those plump lips. The heat from his mouth pulsed over his shaft as the tweeker drew in a few deep breaths, making sure his lips were wet. The slight flush that crossed those pale cheeks made Craig's vision double, causing him to arch his head back, trying to gather some sort of composure. With a few more breaths, he knew there was no use and just allowed himself to be taken over by that freaky blond.

The moment those soft lips touched the edge of his shaft, Craig found himself trembling, his eyes squeezing shut as he choked on yet another sound. It slipped out and made the blond twitch a little harder than he typically did. But he merely squeezed the brunette's thighs, parting his lips to take his shaft in. His mouth was hot and it was wet and it made Craig's head spin. He could hardly keep a grip on the sink as that heat swept over his entire body. His mouth felt as dry as Tweek's mouth was wet, his voice catching as he struggled to breathe. He felt that pink tongue dancing over his cock, running over the length of it like he were sucking on a piece of candy.

Tweek pressed his mouth hard over him, taking in as much of the brunette as he could. His fingers smoothed over his virgin flesh, digging in deep and keeping the other where he wanted him. The control, the fluid rocking motion made Craig want to know just how many times he had snuck off to this nasty, foul smelling bathroom with that cleverly innocent Clyde Donavan to get on his knees. But when his tongue swirled about the very tip of his cock, his mind drew nothing but white heat. His vision spun as he jolted forward, his eyes wide now. He felt the tremors of ecstacy sweep up his spine as the blond drew him back in, the edges of his teeth rubbing lightly against the tender flesh there.

Craig found his hands leaving the counter, finding their way to that mess of blond. He gripped it, not sure if he should be pushing him harder over his erection or jerking him off. Tweek rocked back and forth, slowly dipping one hand between the other's legs as though not to alarm him. Craig found himself whining slightly when those slender, trembling fingers graced over his balls. They caressed and they squeezed and they fell into the motion of his mouth. It rocked from his pelvis to his head, stars exploding in front of his eyes. He moaned then, finding his hands shoving that little blond forward harder.

Each lick sent a pulse through his body. Each breath made him choke. Each stroke of his fingers got his knees to buckle. But all the while, Craig held onto that head, making sure his closest companion wouldn't stop to see if he were alright. He rocked and sucked and gasped over his cock, one hand still holding his tender flesh for support. There was silence aside of the sounds of sex and Craig's constant, uncontrollable panting. He held onto him and he tried to gather himself, but there was nothing he could do.

There was a brief second when Craig regretted letting his closest friend get on his knees to suck him off. In the pause where Tweek drew back to take a breath before laying the gentlest of kisses on the tip of his shaft, tracing his fingers back up it. He knew he should have been in class. He knew he should have waited. He knew that he would probably regret it in the morning, when he was watching that very same blond sipping his coffee with the same lips that were encasing his cock. A shock of guilt radiated through his body when the cold air hit his dick when Tweek took that breathe. The brunette shifted just slightly, moving one hand back to the damp, dank sink. He had enough time to open his mouth to admit his regret. But before the first syllable was uttered, that cute little tweeker was laying a tender kiss on his shaft.

He opened his mouth, running that wet tongue over the tip. He held onto it as though he were holding a lover. Tweek caressed his cock from base to tip, sliding his burning hot mouth over it as he did. His fingers stroked over his boys in the same motion. All thoughts were gone, all sight was gone. Craig was lost to that touch, swallowing any regret he might have had. Rather, he just let himself slip into ecstacy as he arched his head and his back, holding onto the sink again for dear life. Tweek gave a shudder that rocked the both of them together and he sucked harder on his cock. It pulled at his being and it pushed at his soul. It felt so good it made him want to scream the way he could never have done in that boy's bathroom.

Instead, he pulled at that blond hair, twisted locks of it up the way the tweeker did when frantically upset about something. He glanced down as those green eyes flicked up. They shared the smallest of stares before Craig squeezed his eyes shut, his body rolling and rocking to the sucking. He tried to say something, what he wasn't sure he would ever know. But all that came out was a small shout that sounded like someone else. He received only a tender squeeze on his balls, that tongue rolling over his shaft in an almost playful way. It made pleasure dance over his mind, bringing him practically to his knees. They bucked and he slipped several inches down. The only thing that kept him upright was Tweek, his hand catching at his thigh as though he had expected no less from his usually apathetic friend.

But that was hardly enough to keep the brunette from losing control of his passion. With only two more swirls of that deviously delightful tongue, Craig could no longer keep from falling off the edge. He let out a shout, almost like a warning. But he came faster than the little tweeker could react, dropping over into the orgasm. His body trembled and he slipped further, harder. Again, he felt the hand at his thigh tighten. But the dizzy feeling in his head made the filthy bathroom vanish in a rush of black ecstacy. It encased him for so long, he didn't think he would ever be the same again. But as fast as it had come, it ended, sending him plummeting back into reality.

In that reality, he was on his butt in the boy's bathroom with his pants and boxers at his ankles. There was a growing ache in the back of his head that suggested he'd slipped while shaking in the orgasm. He rubbed it then, looking at the blond still on his knees in front of him. Tweek twitched as though he knew he was being watched, wiping the side of his mouth. There was another string of those panicked, frantic words as the blond grabbed up a handful of paper towels that could hardly have been called clean. The words danced in Craig's head, making absolutely no sense as his friend got to his feet and offered a hand to him.

The pain seemed so much worse when he was on his feet, but he refused to admit that to Tweek. In fact, he merely stood still as the tweeker cleaned the two of them up, running his hands under the water and taking several gulps of it into his hot as coffee mouth. It wasn't until Craig was watching Tweek swash the water around in that mouth did it even occur to him that he must have come in it, leaving his cum there for Tweek to either swallow or spit out.

Before he could even open his mouth, there was a flash of those sinful green eyes before a kiss was planted on his cheek. Those soft hands traced his cheeks sweetly, though they trembled from the constant caffeine his counterpart consumed. There was a moment when Craig found his hands at those slight hips, his lips parting for a kiss. Those wide eyes met his and they were sharing a kiss yet again, innocent and dirty at the same time. The brunette stared into those eyes, searching for something, though he wasn't sure what. Then there was a small pop and they were standing further than he'd have liked them to be.

Tweek buttoned his friend's jeans, making sure there was no cum there. Craig caught his wrists, holding them tightly, but gently. It reminded him of the way the blond had caressed his shaft and he instantly dropped them. Red spread over the blond's cheeks and he twitched from head to toe. There was silence between them, though Craig would hardly have called it awkward. More like two friends who had just crossed a line they both knew they shouldn't have and were attempting to determine how best to approach the situation. Tweek twitched and rambled off some of his nonsense, pointing absentmindedly towards the door. Craig could only nod in response, his bored eyes losing any of the emotion they might have been holding.

They left the bathroom together in silence. The blond didn't mention the sex and Craig didn't apologize for coming in his mouth. They just headed back down the hall towards the gym class they should have been at the entire time and neither mentioned that they shouldn't have been doing that. The brunette thought it might have been guilt creeping up, until his eyes found their way back to that little tweeker's. They shared the smallest of smiles before Craig reached out and took hold of Tweek's hand.

There were a lot of rumors about the boy's bathroom. Most of them were hard to believe while some were impossible to deny. It was a filthy place that hadn't been cleaned in what had to be years and it was probably infested with all sorts of creatures. There were less than pleasant things written on every mirror, stall, wall, and doors. It was the last place in the world anyone would want to be, but it was the first place Craig Tucker had ever had any sort of sex.

And walking back to class with his closest friend beside him, holding his trembling hand, he couldn't have been happier that disgusting, foul smelling place existed.

"We should do that again."

* * *

The End.

Check out mine and saichanlovestoad's newest story Ten Candies, a South Park story that we hope everyone will find as epic as we're trying to make it. Check it out here: .net/s/6108304/1/ Read and review, lovers.


End file.
